Crutch
by FireDragonSlayer91
Summary: It has been almost three years since Katsuki Bakugo had enrolled in U.A. the Ash Blonde eas in his senior year. Even though he had made friends and a name for himself already, there were things he he kept hidden. Like the fact he suffers from panic attacks due to the guilt he feels for putting his childhood friend in the in a coma. 3 years later Izuku wakes up. Will he be the same?
1. Chapter 1

Crutch

CHAPTER I

The place smelled of antiseptic, blood, and death. It was a place, Katsuki Bakugo, hated more than any other place in the world. As the ash blonde walked down the white plain unsettling halls his thoughts always drifted to the what could have been and what If's. It has been about 3 years now that he has been coming to this god awful place. He comes at least twice a month.

The reason for his visit was always the fucking same. Some times the visits were alright. Others, not so damn much. Hell, a few times he had to be carried out of the room. But there were the good days where he could visit with out anything like that occurring. He was hoping today was a good day. School had fucking sucked. Shitty Hair had tried to talk him out of coming on more than one occasion.

He just didn't fucking understand him. It was not like Katsuki liked coming to the hospital. He did it because it was his fault for the person he went to go see for being in this shithole in the first damn place. Not only that, he felt he should be there when the damn nerd finally woke up. _If, Katsuki, If he wakes up_. His mind played that over and over. Every fucking time he came here that was the biggest If of them all.

Once he entered the familiar room, all that could be heard was the sound machines. The eerie sound of the heart monitor, the wheezing sound of the respirator that was pumping oxygen into the green haired boys lungs. The sight alone was a trigger to Katsuki half the time. He felt his insides tighten as he walked over towards the boy. Looking down at him, it was hard to tell he was fighting for his life. In the dim light the ash blonde could see the familiar freckles on the boys face. The rise and fall of his chest was the only indication that the boy was even still alive.

Katsuki took his usual seat by Izuku Midoriya's bed. For awhile he just sat there. It was always hard to start the conversation. One sided that it was, Katsuki usually told his once childhood best friend about UA, the Heroes that he meet so far. The blonde was unsure if his friend (if he could even call him that after the hell he put him through), could even hear him. But it didn't matter much. It made him feel a bit better to talk about current events with Deku.

"Guess you're still fucking asleep. Go figure. All might is still teaching at UA. A big pain in my ass though. Shitty Hair, you remember him right? Stupid red head he spikes it says it looks manly, and has shark teeth?" he paused as is he was waiting for an answer. "Figured you remember me talking about his ass. Anyway, he wanted to throw a damn party at his dorm. Got into a shit load of trouble. Course I was there too All Might fucking scolded the hell out of us." The ash blonde sighed as he put his head in his hands.

The silence was getting to him. His heart rate was picking up. He tried to calm himself down. He started by breathing in then breathing back out. A breathing exercise Kirishima had showed to him. It worked most of the time. Once his heart rate slowed down he picked his head back up. The blonde opened his mouth once more but stopped short as he heard the door open. His red iris met bright round green ones. It was uncanny how much Inko reminded him of Deku. His heart rate started to pick up again.

"Oh, Katsuki, didn't think I'd run into you," her soft warm voice cut through the eerie mechanical sounding room. She came over and stood on the other side of Deku's bed. A smile on her face. Katsuki noticed she had lost some weight. Bags were under her eyes. Hell it had been 4years sense Deku has been in a coma. Looking at her made his chest tighten. He cursed under his breathe. _"Shit, don't fucking have an episode here damn it. Not in front of Inko."_ He gritted his teeth as he tried to calm his breathing.

"Y-yeah I didn't think you usually visit him on Monday's," came his reply. It was a bit shaky but Inko seemed to just smile even more at him. _"Damn it. Don't fucking smile at me. I did this. Deku is in this damn hospital because of me! I don't deserve your damn kindness!"_

"No normally I don't. But, I was in the area and so I decided to come by. The nurses tell me you come by every so often. Thank you for that. I'm sure Izuku would be happy to know his best friend has been keeping on eye on him. Even though he is asleep," another bright smile lit up her face. Katsuki's chest got worse. It was getting harder to breathe. Carpal tunnel was setting into his vison. "Izuku would always say how you would help him. He was always being bullied. Just because my poor boy was born quirkless. But thanks to you, he said it kept him going. He looked up to you, you know?" She had a hand in her son's green hair. Tears where now flowing down her face.

"L-looked up to me? Helped him?" he wanted to laugh so fucking bad. But there was nothing funny about this. Why did the nerd go and say that shit to Inko? The woman shouldn't be thanking him. Hell, she should be trying to kill him.

"Yes. He would always talk about you Katsuki. Told me he believed one day you would be just as good of a hero as All Might, maybe better," her smile while tears streamed down her face was not helping the ash blonde keep his cool. He didn't want to hear any more. He chest couldn't take it. As he stood up, fast a little to fast, his vision was playing with him. He stumbled a bit as he grabbed hold of the bed side railing.

He could faintly hear Inko in the back ground though he could not make out what she was trying to say to him. His palms were sweaty. Most of the time he welcomed that but not when he was having an episode. He needed to get out of the room. He didn't need or want to make anything explode. He hurt Deku enough as it was. If his quirk went off now, surly he would finish the job.

Katsuki moved away from the bed and headed towards the door. His palms were starting to smoke. Another cruse left his mouth. He just needed to get out of the room. Take a breather count to three. Anything! But as soon as took a few steps he feel to his knees. "Shit damn it. Not now….fuck not now damn it!" he cursed. His voice was shaky as was the rest of him. No oxygen was getting into lugs. His mind was all over the place. Why had Deku said those things? He was the one who made his life a living hell. He was the one who told Deku to take a dive off a building. And he was the one that shoved the knife into his god damn hands. Everything was his fault. He knew the nerd had been inflicting self harm and what did he do? NOT A GOD DAMN THING. Laughed it off shoved the knife into his hand told the nerd to cut himself just end it all.

"Katsuki, listen to my voice, try to breathe in and then out ok?" he could vaguely hear her but none the less he tried. Smoke filled his nose as his hands wanted to go off, explode the room apart. It took all his will power through the episode for that not to happen. The breathing was helping. He could feel himself calming down little by little. A hand was on his back soothing him like a mother would their son. But he ignored that. Thinking on that subject would make his episode worse.

He wasn't sure how long he staid like that. It seemed like hours past but he knew it could only have been a few minutes tops. Soon as he could breathe again he stood back up. A sigh left his lips. After he collected himself he turned back to Inko. " I'm fine now. Anyway, I should get going," he turned quick on his heels as he headed to leave the room.

"Wait! Katsuki, how long have these attacks been going on?" She sounded concerned. It made him feel like shit all over again. With his hand on the door to leave he paused for few before giving her a response.

"About two years ago is when they started to get worse…" he kept his red eyes peeled on the door. Knowing full well if he looked back at her another episode wouldn't be far behind.

"Got worse? Why haven't you seen anyone? They can give you pills for-"

"I DON'T NEED ANY DAMN PILLS! I'M NOT FUCKED UP IN THE HEAD! I'M NOT FUCKING INSANE!" he slammed his fist on the door before Inko could finish, cutting her statement short.

"Katsuki, no one is saying you are. It will just help you," she sounded so small so frail.

"I don't need help! I'm the last fucking person who deserves any damn help," he removed his fist from the door and finally opened it.

"That's not true Izuku wouldn't want to see you like this," he could hear the tiredness in her voice. Somehow he wanted to comfort her but if he did it would just make things that much worse. Instead of saying anything to her he just left. He didn't need her motherly bull shit. He didn't need anyone. No sooner then he was out of the hospital did he head to UA, to his dorm. Home was the last place he needed to be. His dad was away on work anyway. And when he did go home to spend time with his dad, it always ended up the same. So his dorm was where he wanted, needed to be.

As he walked he felt sick to his stomach. He had a chance to confess. He had the damn chance to apologize. And he fucking blew it. Sure he had four years to say sorry but he had been avoiding her for the past two years after shit went down. Though he blamed what happened on karma. Which in turn, comes back around on him. Once U.A was in his sight, he headed straight for the dorms.

He passed a few people but didn't say two words to them. He was not in the fucking mood to talk. His head was pounding and his stomach felt sick. All in all he felt like shit. It was not because he was getting ill, he was sick at himself. A hero? Better than All Might? Shit. He almost killed some one, well drove them to death. No fucking way he was ever going to touch All Might. Sure he wanted to be the top hero, but better? That was reaching to damn high.

Soon as he was in his dorm he dropped his school bag, kicked off his boots and slumped on to his bed, burring his face in his pillows. Turning ever so slightly he turned the TV on by the remote that he had left on his bed. The news was on, of course he left the damn TV on the news. All Might was on the News. Katsuki rolled his eyes he didn't care about All Might right now. Having been saved by him on two occasions, just left his stomach feeling just more nauseous.

He remembered the first time All Might had saved him. It was the same day he told the nerd to take a dive off the roof of their school. Thinking about that he shoved his face back into his pillow. He didn't want to go down memory lane he wanted to forget everything . Redo his life over. Would he even do things any better? He wasn't sure. Without looking back at the TV he shut it off. He was tired but once he closed his eyes the nightmares would take hold something he was not looking forward to.

Just as he was about to shut his eyes, a knock was heard. He lifted his head hoping their wasn't a second. To his dismay, there was. Gritting his teeth he got up off his bed and headed to open his door. "The fuck you want Shitty Hair?" sure enough as he opened the door, there Kirishima was. A bright blinding smile on his face. Katsuki sore that his smile could reflect fucking light.

"Gee bro you sure are grumpy. Hope I didn't wake you," he rubbed the back of his head.

"Tch, you know fucking damn well you didn't. Now what the fuck do you want?!" His scowl was the same as always as he stood in his door way waiting for a damn answer.

"Hehe right. Came by to see if you wanted to hang. A few of us our going to head to karaoke and grab a few drinks. I know you can probably use some fresh air." Katsuki squinted his eyes a bit. That smile of his was just so damn bright.

"I don't fucking do karaoke Shitty Hair," he went to shut his door. Only Kirishima stopped him with a hand in the door frame.

"Come on! Sero, Denki, Mina, Uraraka, Iida, Momo hell even Todoroki is going!" to Katsuki it sounded like he was pleading, begging like some kind of dog.

"I said fuck no Shitty Hair! Get the fuck out!"

"Bakubro, come on man it will boring as hell without there, you gotta come!" Katsuki refused to look at him. He knew that voice he was using. If he turned to look he would see puppy dog eyes along with a puppy like pout. The look always pissed him off.

"I SAID NO DAMN IT! I JUST WANT TO BE ALONE FOR FUCK SAKES!"

"Urgh you are so damn hardheaded!" he pouted. "Look man we are really worried about you, seems you have been distant with us these past couple of weeks. If you come the first drink will be on me."

At that Katsuki did turn and he lightly cursed himself out. There it was, the look. Letting out a sigh of defeat, he gave the red head a smirk. "Make it the first two you got a fucking deal."

"Hell yeah you got it bro!" he slung an arm around the ash blondes shoulder. Katsuki made a groan at the contact but didn't try to remove the other off him. Soon as he was out of his room he locked it and had Kirishima lead the way to where ever it was they were going.


	2. Chapter 2

Crutch

CHAPTER II

The red head lead Katsuki about two blocks away from U.A. The building was pretty big only two stories but once inside it looked hell of a lot bigger. The others were already there. Iida was setting things up, Uraraka was going through the music, and the others were just chilling , talking amongst themselves while drinking.

Kirishima lead him over to the bar. Both males took a seat as they waited for the bar tender. At first, the ash blonde was not sure about coming out to hang with the gang. Not just because it was a Monday night and they all had class tomorrow, his mind was just not into this shit. True he had been pulling himself away from them for the past few weeks when school had started back up.

He wasn't sure why to be honest. It wasn't like any new shit had happened to him. Not like much more could happen. All for One was still behind bars, but he had a sinking feeling that wouldn't last to much longer. He had gone to see the damn villain a couple of weeks ago. Only because the fucker requested his presence. That had gone so fucking well that Katsuki set off multiple explosions once outside. That had been the third encounter with that fucker. He was really hoping there was not going to be a fourth.

As he sat there, drinking his blue drink, he was starting to think that the encounter with the damn Villain was the whole reason he had been so fucking distant of late. The first time he met him was when All Might came to rescue him after getting caught by the villains. That had been a time he would gladly fucking forget. He had been gone for over a week before All Might finally tracked down where All For One had sent them.

The second time….he chugged his drink. He didn't want to remember any more. Last thing he needed was to have an episode in front of everyone. Shitty hair was the only one who knew. He had seen one first hand back when he first started UA. But then they had been mild. Nothing major. Not like now. It took him a few minutes before he realized he was already on his second drink and Kirishima was staring at him. Concern was plain on his face.

"The fuck you staring at Shitty hair? Take a fucking picture it will last longer!" Katsuki drowned his second drink. He forgot how tired he was till just then. His head was pounding and he was sure these damn drinks were not helping.

"Been trying to talk to you for the past five minutes dude," Kirishima's voice was even laced with concern. For some reason it was starting to piss Katsuki off. The red head took notice. "Bro whatever is bugging you, you know you can talk to us. No one will think less of you."

"Piss off Shitty Hair. Nothing is fucking bugging me!" he slammed his hand down on the bar so hard the bartender jumped.

"Bakugo, you aren't telling me everything. Damn it let me help you! You shouldn't be—"

"I SAID FUCK OFF DAMN IT! THIS IS FUCKING WHY I DIDN'T WANT TO FUCKING HANG WITH YOUR SORRY ASSES! JUST FUCKING LEAVE ME ALONE!" he was standing by this point. Out of rage he didn't realize he had pinned Kirishima against the wall. Hell if not for the music playing he was sure everyone would be on his ass.

"Damn it Bakugo! Stop acting like a fucking ass! After everything we have fucking been through you still don't trust any of us!" The red head shoved him off. "Ever since the damn League took interest in you , you have been—" he trailed off as he tried to word it in a way that would not set the blonde off.

"Tch, I'm fucking fine damn it. I don't need you or those fucking extras to worry about me. I DON'T FUCKING NEED ANY—"

"HEY! YOU TWO GOING TO JOIN US!?" a cheerful yell cut through the loud music stopping Katsuki in his tracks. He turned from Kirishima and headed over towards the others. He was gonna fucking prove he was the same asshole that had walked into UA three years ago. "Glad you decided to celebrate with us Bakugo."

"The fuck you talking about round face?" he raised an eyebrow as he took a seat by Sparky. Uraraka puffed her cheeks out.

"You know, me and Iida are celebrating our one year anniversary," she looked genially upset at him.

"Oh yeah? Tch, who fucking cares how long you two have been dating? Not like it's a fucking big deal," he smirked at her.

"You are such a jerk," she frowned at his statement. "Then why are here?"

"To watch you all make asses out of yourselves. Come on like you didn't fucking know why I'd come. I don't even like fucking karaoke," another smirk a smugger one at that played on his face as he leaned back in his seat.

"Come on Bakugo, stop being such an ass to Uraraka. Just chill," Denki said as he sipped his drink.

"Huh? What was that Pikachu?" whatever look he gave the bright yellow haired male, it made him scoot his chair over a bit. Sweat drops beaded his forehead.

"Uh n-nothing," he put his hands up in a surrender notion.

"Come on dandelion head, just try to have fun for once," came the cool collected voice of Shouto Todoroki.

"Fuck off candy cane head!" he glared at the dual colored haired male.

"Don't ruin this for Iida and Uraraka," the duel color eyed boy glared right back.

"Tch, no one is ruining shit toothpaste head," a smirk appeared on his face. "Just wait till the damn singing starts. Then this party will be fucking ruined." The two glared at one another for a bit before Momo finally took the stage and started to sing.

To Katsuki's surprise she was pretty good. Not fucking great but good. He was not paying much attention to the song she was singing as his head started to hurt worse. The ash blonde was beginning to think it was from lack of sleep. After Momo was done, Denki took the floor. His song was rather more up beat than Momo's had been. Again he didn't really listen to the music.

Mina, Sero, and even Iida got up and sung. Iida was a bit hard not to ignore. Most of his singing sounded like shouting. "Damn Four Eyes did someone fucking try to kill you? That shit made my ears fucking bleed."

"I didn't think I did all that bad," Iida fixed his glasses. "Why don't you see if you can do any better."

"Ha! You're fucking joking right? As if someone like me is going to degrade themselves to that kind of humiliation," he leaned back and propped his feet on the table.

"You don't have to be a huge ass about it," came the voice of Mina. Her hands were on hips. Clearly she was getting annoyed by his attitude. Katsuki had some smart ass remark he was going to say to her but stopped when he heard Kirishima. He didn't know the guy could sing but that was not what made him shut up. For the first time that night he actually listened to the damn song.

"You look at me with accusing eyes  
Like I'm the one that put you on trial  
You say that they got you wrong  
But this voice in my head's saying stay away

You tell me not to listen I can't believe it  
Covered up my eyes so I couldn't see it  
Guess you never know what you never know  
But this voice in my head doesn't go away  
My heart is at my feet  
And it seems everything's about to change

Just admit it!  
You made your own bed  
It's time to sleep in it  
Just admit it!  
You dug your own grave  
That now you're buried in  
Is it your story we're missing? Well did we blink? Did we miss it?  
Lemme tell you why I know you won't  
Just admit it!  
Because the truth won't set you free

Stop! Cause it's overwhelming  
I'm not prepared for goodbye  
But you fucked up when you tried to hide it  
You can't let go of your pride whoa  
Take your excuses you tied your own nooses  
You're hanging yourself out to dry

You tell me not to listen I can't believe it  
Covered up my eyes so I couldn't see it  
Guess you never know what you never know  
But this voice in my head doesn't go away  
My heart is at my feet  
And it seems everything's about to change

Just admit it!  
You made your own bed  
It's time to sleep in it  
Just admit it!  
You dug your own grave  
That now you're buried in  
Is it your story we're missing? Well did we blink? Did we miss it?  
Lemme tell you why I know you won't  
Just admit it!  
Because the truth won't set you free

Just admit it  
You dug your own grave that now you're buried in

Just admit it!  
You made your own bed  
It's time to sleep in it  
Just admit it!  
You dug your own grave  
That now you're buried in  
Is it your story we're missing? Well did we blink? Did we miss it?  
Lemme tell you why I know you won't  
Just admit it!  
Because the truth won't set you free."

Once he was done he got down and headed towards the rest of them. Claps and cheers could be heard. But whatever else they were saying to him was lost on deaf ears to Katsuki. He took that song far to literal. And when their eyes met, he fucking knew he was right.

His chest was closing up on him again. The mood he was in shifted. His head felt like he had been hit by a bus. _"A song? A fucking song is going to set me off? Are you fucking kidding me right now?"_ He tried to breath in and out. No one seemed to notice him as Round Face took the stage. He took that as his opportunity to get up.

No sooner than he did, the windows in the place blew out as did the power. It was utter chaos from there. Katsuki could vaguely hear screams and shouts. Someone touched his shoulder. Soon as he swung his arm to fling them off he was shoved against a wall. His reflexes were slowed a curse left his lips. It was just a small episode but it pissed him off how it left him wide open.

"Easy bro, just breathe in then breathe out," came Kirishima's voice.

"Shitty Hair? The fuck are you doing? The hell is going," at least his voice wasn't shaky that was a plus. But his chest was still tight.

"Damn it worry about that after your episode is over," he sighed. By the way his voice was Katsuki figured whatever was happing, it was not good. He did what the red head told him to do and started breathing in and out. After a bit he pushed passed him. It was pitch black but he could hear fighting in the distance.

"Who the fuck attacked?"

"Sorry bro if I had thought the Vanguard would attack us I wouldn't have even picked that song," he sighed once again. "I didn't think it would set you off like that though."

"Don't fucking worry about it," blue flames caught his attention. "Fucking Dabi is here! Is that fucking hand freak here to?"

"More than likely. Listen, you can't think about revenge we need to get everyone out!"

"No fucking shit!" With that he ran into the line of fire. It had been awhile since he had last seen Dabi. He threw a few explosions at the guy, dodging his blue flames all the same. He may not be able to see all that well but between his quirk and the bastards fire, Katsuki could clearly see a damn smirk on his stitched up face.

"Katsuki Bakugo, been a while," he spoke while sending more flames at the ash blonde.

"Tch, fuck off stitches! The fuck are you and your groupies doing here any damn way?!" He dodged the flames and went for a right hook only for the cocky bastard to block.

"Oh this? This is just the beginning of the end," after he said that Katsuki froze as he heard what sounded like Uraraka, screaming in pain. In that split second, Dabi struck sending flames at the red eyed male.

The fire surrounded him, smoke went into his lungs. Thanks to the added blue light he could make out who all was here. Compress, the crazy chick, and of course the hand bastard. Gritting his teeth, he used his explosions to leap over the fire and land a round kick on Dabi, causing him to get hit in the stomach. The force sent him into the wall.

The lights finally came back on. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see where the fires had taken their toll. Uraraka was up against Toga, but as he tried to look for the hand fucker Dabi snuck in a hit of his own to Katsuki 's stomach. The hit made him back up a bit and pissed him off even more. Using his explosions he went around Dabi. Going for his right side as he set a blast off.

Dabi at the last second, blocked the attack but the force sent him back. Another smirk was on his face as he sent even more fire towards the blonde. It was then that he caught glimpse of the hand fucker. Rage went through his body as scenes from two years ago played in his head. Clicking his tongue in annoyance, he went to finish off Dabi first.

"Haha and to think, here I thought you would be shaking in your shoes meeting us again. You got spunk kid. I hate people like you," that smirk on his face was really starting to irate Katsuki. "Oh how is that dad of yours? He is till around right?"

"GO TO HELL!" he goes to punch him but ends up punching the wall causing his knuckles to bleed as Dabi had turned into a puddle. "That fucking clone bastard." Not dwelling on his final words he headed out of the now burning building. Seeing that everyone had made it out made him feel three times lighter. Iida had a few scratches, Momo and Todoroki seemed to be alright as well. Denki was well, in dumb mode, Mina had a few burns and cuts, Sero and Uraraka had the worst looking injuries. Hand freak had did a number on them. Seeing their skin look like that, a cold sweat clung to Katsuki.

He could faintly here the ambulance and police cars pull up to the scene. How could he let himself have a mini episode like that? If only he had reacted sooner, if these attacks never happened, if, if, if. Out of frustration, he punched a building he was standing next too. It didn't take long for the police to get their statements from the students. Katsuki told them what he could leaving out the part about himself.

The medics asked to take him to the hospital to get checked as they did with everyone. He waved them off and headed back to U.A, back to his dorm. He had a few burns nothing major and small cough but that was it. Once back at his dorm, he took a shower, then got ready for bed. He just wanted to forget the whole day. But as soon as he laid down, his eyes closed, pulling him into his never ending nightmares.


	3. Chapter III

Crutch

Chapter III

The nightmares never started the same. But they always ended the same. This one started off where he was back in junior high. He was sitting in class. Listing to the teacher go over shit. He could hear the nerd muttering. It was pissing him off.

Izuku had finally stopped muttering soon as the teacher got ready to go over a few things. Katsuki was sure that whatever they were going to go over or do he was going to be the talk of the class as he usually always was.

"So as third year students it's time to start thinking seriously about your futures and what you want to do with your lives. I could pass out some career aptitude tests but, " he goes and picks up the papers off his desk and throws them into the air. A smug satisfied look was plastered on his face. "Why bother. I know you all want to go to the hero track." At that the whole class of course burst out in agreement. All but Katsuki who kept his cool.

He was leaned back in his seat, feet propped up on his desk. He was the kid everyone wanted to be. Cool, smart and had a pretty powerful quirk. Of course he knew all this, it only fueled his passion to be better than everyone. It also boosted his ever rising ego.

"Yes, you all have some very impressive quirks, " the teacher went on. "But no power usage allowed in school. So get ahold of yourselves." He added that last part as all the students were showing off their quirks due to excitement.

"Hey teach," the blonde called out. "Don't lump me in with this sorry bunch of losers. I'm the real deal but these guy's will be lucky to end up as sidekicks to some busted D-lister," he gave a rather cocky chuckle after that statement.

"You think you're better than us Katsuki!?" a few of the students asked in an out burst.

"Lets go! I'll take you all on!!"

"Well, you do have impressive test results. Maybe you will get into U.A High," the teacher said to him as he went over the results, clearly ignoring the fact that the angry blonde almost started a fight.

The other students were talking about how hard it was to get into U.A. A lot were saying it was impossible. Katsuki listened to their conversations. It amused him how simple minded they could be.

"That's exactly why it's worthy of me!" with that he jumped out of his seat and landed on top of his desk. He was done listening to their endless chatter. "I aced all the Mock Tests. I'm the only one at this school who stands a chance of getting in! I'll end up more popular than All Might himself! And be the richest hero of all time! People all cross the world will know who I am! And it all starts with U.A High!"

The ash blonde boasted. It was clear he had a lot of pride and confidence. It made him shine brighter than the rest. He stood out from the crowd. It was because of this that the kids used to follow his every move. Though, there were still a few students who looked up to him and who were friends with him.

"Oh yeah Midoriya, you wanted to go to U.A to right?" the teacher asked in a rather dull voice. He didn't seem to care about Katsuki's little out burst. Hearing that, Katsuki froze but the rest of the class burst into laughter. A few of the students were saying he couldn't get in with out a quirk.

"Th-they actually got rid of that rule!" the green haired boy stood up. "I could be the first one." At that the ash blonde rushed to Izuku's desk, and blew it up causing the boy to fall on his ass.

"Listen up Deku! You're worse than the rest of these damn rejects! You quirkless wannabe! You really think they would let someone like you in when they can have someone like me?!"

"Huh? No wait! " he started to freak out. "You got it all wrong really. I'm not trying to compete against you!" he backed up, hitting his head on the bottom of the chalk board. "You gotta believe me. Its just that, I've wanted to be a hero since I was little. I may not have a quirk but I can still try my hardest cant I?"

"You never will be able to hang with the best of the beat! YOU'D DIE IN THE EXAMS!" Katsuki's anger was rising. It was the same as any other day. Deku always seemed to know how to get under his skin. "Defenseless Izuku, this school is already crappy, you really want to embarrass it more by failing so hard?"

"N-no Kacchan it's not," Deku sighed. Before Katsuki could finish what he wanted to do to the nerd, the teacher told everyone to settle down and sit back in their seats. The ash blonde didn't really pay much attention to the rest of the class.

Once it was over, he waited for most of everyone to leave before getting up and heading over to Izuku's seat. The nerd didn't even notice him walking towards him. He saw Deku about to put a notebook away before he went and grabbed it. In a taunting like fashion he waved it back and forth.

"I don't know what you think you are doing Deku but we're not done yet," he said in a rather cool collected voice.

"What you got there Katsuki his Diary?" one of the ash blondes groupies asked as he walked over. Katsuki showed him never taking his eyes off of Deku.

"Huh? Don't tell me you are taking notes on how to be a hero. That's so pathetic!" He starts laughing. Katsuki found his laughing to be annoying but said nothing on the matter.

"Ok very funny you had your fun, give it back Kacchan!" Deku tries to reach for it but Katsuki was to fast for him. In a blink of an eye he burns it with his quirk then throws it out the open window. "That's so mean!"

"Most first rate hero's show potential early on. People just look at them and know they are born for greatness. When I am the only student from this garbage of a school to get into UA people will start talking about me like that. They will realize I'm legit the next big thing. Its not just ego talking, I know I'm just that good," Katsuki gloated to the nerd. His pride was radiating off the charts.

Watching Deku squirm gave him great pleasure for some reason. Though he never really had the chance or time to figure out why. He grabs his shoulder using his quirk a bit, a smile on his face. "A little advice nerd," he leans his face in closer. "Don't even think of applying or else."

A smirk was on Katsuki's face as he saw Deku was scared. He didn't fight back or even say two words to him. Ever since they were kids, Deku has never once tried to take him on.

"That's just sad. I thought maybe he had some fight in him," the random groupie said as he, another and Katsuki headed to leave the classroom.

"He finally gets it he will never be a hero. Its better to find out now then later I guess," the second groupie said with a shrug of his shoulders. Both of the groupies had left the classroom. Katsuki however stopped in front of the door and glances back.

"Ya know if you really want to be a hero that badly there might actually be another way. Just pray that you will be born with a quirk in your next life and take a swine dive off the roof of the building."

Deku just stood there his hands clenched into fists at his sides. As Katsuki looked at him, it seemed like he wanted to fight back, say something. And with the look that finally came over his face, he knew he was right. The ash blonde glared at him with a raised hand as he uses his quirk.

"Something wrong?" an evil expression was plastered on his face as he dared the nerd to try him. But all he got was a yelp. A smirk replaced his demeanor but before he could say anything further or go anywhere, the look on Deku's face changed. It was a sinister smile. Blood dripped from his arms into small polls at his feet.

"Yes Kacchan, something is wrong," his voice had changed. It was no longer nervous or scared but calm and rather chilling.

"The hell Deku? Finally growing a back bone?" he smirked as he hid his discomfort. This only made the Deku in front of him laugh. He slowly walked towards him.

"Oh Kacchan, I should have taken your advice and jumped off the roof. That way, I wouldn't be such a burden to anyone anymore. After all this knife," a pocket knife was now in his right hand. It shined and looked sharp. It just screamed the word death. "Was a gift from you. Maybe I should give it back!"

Before Katsuki could react, Deku moved with a speed that the quirkless boy shouldn't have had. Only thing he could do was block with his hands. He had no time to set off on explosion. His wrist burned as they were cut pretty deep. A pained grunt left his lips. Again he was slow to move as Deku slammed him against the wall. The knife was pressed close to chest.

"I should kill you Kacchan. Then none of this would have happened to me. You robbed me of my life, my future!"

"Deku wa—" he was cut off as Deku pushed the knife close to his main artery. His head went back and hit the wall hard. His lungs tightened he couldn't breathe. He saw Deku talking but his hearing was fading. He felt cold, pain. His heart beat a few more times before Deku let him fall to the ground.

Katsuki jolted awake. A cold sweat clung to his body. He felt sick like he did most mornings. Bringing an hand to his face he wiped his forehead. After he looked at the clock. It was only 3:00 am. Shit he only slept for 4 hours or so. Knowing he wouldn't be able to head back to sleep, he headed to take a shower. The water felt good to him some what. It helped shake off the dream he just had. Not like it was anything new. They always ended with him meeting some kind of death at the hands of Deku.

Leaning his head under the water, he closed his eyes. He wasn't stupid. Logic told him these dreams were just his guilt he harbored. Knowing that didn't make the dreams any less real or make them go away. Maybe it was because even when he was awake, his guilt ate at him. Sure he could be prescribed anti-deceptions or some shit, but he didn't want to get hooked on anything. He refused to have some sort of crutch in his life.

Shutting the water off, he got out, dried off, and headed to get dressed. Once he was all straight, he turned the TV on. Not like he was really watching it. It was just something to pass the time. Parts of the dream still lingered. As they ran in his mind, it made his stomach feel that much worse. Compared to him now and how he used to be, there was a pretty big difference. Or at least he hoped so. Part of him was pretty sure it was because Deku wasn't around. While the other half was in denial.

As the hours passed he finally got his school bag and went to put his shoes on before leaving out of his dorm. Locking it behind him, he set off towards class. His mind was all over the place as he walked. Maybe once upon time having dreams where Deku was in them would have pissed him off, but they no longer did. He wasn't sure if it was because he was used to it or what. It confused him at times.

Katsuki entered class 1-A and took his seat. His stomach wasn't feeling all that well. After affects of his nightmares. Seeing your death over and over would make one sick. Or at least that was his theory.

Listening to the others as they entered, apparently Sero and Uraraka were at the hospital but were in stable condition. The others that were there had minor injuries. Katsuki cursed at himself. He had completely forgotten the attack last night.

"Bakugo, earth to Bakugo. Don't ignore me dude," a cheery yet aggravated voice called out to the ash blonde. Katsuki turned his head in the direction of the voice; snapping out of his thoughts.

"What the fuck do you want Sparky?" his tone sounded just as aggravated if not more so. Which in turn cased Denki to rub the back of his head and look away.

"Uh well, we have all been talking, and by we I mean the group of us that got attacked," he paused and snuck a quick glance at Bakugo expecting to get yelled at for talking about him behind his back. But when none came he breathed a sigh of relief before continuing. "Is there something going on with you? Last night, you seemed to be off your game."

"Nothing is fucking wrong with me Sparky!" he slammed a fist on his desk causing the bight yellow haired male to jump back a bit. On top of that if looks could kill, Katsuki's sure would have.

"Easy dude, we are just worried about you is all," he said in a nervous manner.

"Worry about your god damn selves. Leave me the fuck alone. And stop fucking talking about me behind my damn back!" as he said that he stood up. Looking around the class, he gave them all the same glare.

"We were just worried because we figured seeing the vanguard again might have affected you," it was Momo this time who had spoken up.

"Yes I agree. We all know how your emotions can get. Seeing how you didn't act rash we only assumed—"

"DO YOU FUCKERS EVER SHUT THE HELL UP?! I SAID I AM FUCKING FINE! I DIDN'T ACT FUCKING RASH BECAUSE THERE WAS NO FUCKING LIGHTS! YOU THINK I AM THAT FUCKING STUPID TO START ATTACKING WHEN YOU CAN'T SEE A DAMN THING!?" the ash blonde cut Iida off. He was breathing heavy after shouting at them.

"Bakubro, calm down they are just con—"

"DON'T YOU FUCKING START KIRISHIMA! I'M SICK AND TIRED OF YOU DAMN EXTRAS!" his stomach was in knots. He didn't even realize he was walking out the door and into the hall until he ran into All Might.

"Whoa young Bakugo, is something the matter?" All Might asked is kind caring way. Just as his class mates had done.

"Just fucking fine. Now get out of my damn way," he growled, his eyes focused on anything but All Might as he pushed past. He didn't have the time for this bullshit nor did he want to hear anyone else say they were worried about him.

"Hang on Bakugo, we need to talk," the urgency in his voice made Katsuki stop and turn around to look at the pro.

Chills shot down his spine. Did he know? Had someone told him about his episodes? Was he going to tell him to go get help? Shit like he would. Even if his hero told him to. There was nothing on this earth that could make him go.

"Don't worry, you are not in trouble," he started walking as he talked. Katsuki walked beside him. If he wasn't in trouble then what the hell did he want to talk about? "I received a phone call from Inko. As I am sure you know we have been dating for some time and," he coughed clearly embarrassed that he brought that up.

"Yeah no shit, is there a reason for this?" Katsuki's heart beat was speeding up. He had a sinking feeling he knew why he wanted to talk. Something had happened with Deku.

"Right to the point then," All Might stopped at the entrance to U.A. and took in a deep breath. "Young Midoriya has woken up. Inko wanted me to tell you."

All might was still talking but Katsuki's hearing was gone. He felt like a weight had been lifted. The nerd was awake. It took nearly three years but he was awake, alive. Should he go see him? Would he want to even see him? Would he remember him?

"I would head over there but I don't want to overwhelm the boy. If you want to go I'll inform Aizawa," Katsuki finally got his hearing back. All he could do was nod at the pro. A smile lit up All Might's face. "Good choice lad," he pated Katsuki's shoulder before taking off.

Katsuki watched him leave. Taking in a deep breath, he left U.A and headed to the hospital. His mind was racing. His heart sped up as he got closer to the hospital. Once he did make it there, his legs felt heavy, his nerves were shot. He paused at Deku's door. Should he knock or just go in? He was sure Inko was in there he heard talking maybe laughter? If the nerd was laughing that was a good sign right? With a deep breath he entered the room.


End file.
